


The Myth of Fingerprints

by lilacsigil



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima's telephone frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Myth of Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mona (monanotlisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



"But I've never been to Canada, I don't see how you can refuse..." Cosima had been arguing in circles for days.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not permitted to disclose details of adverse security assessments," the woman on the phone replied, obviously as bored as Cosima was frustrated. "If you submit form 36-underscore-JSB-underscore-1A, your case will be subject to expedited review."

"How expedited is expedited?"

"Once the documents are received and payment accepted, a minimum of thirty days will be required for assessment." The woman broke script for a moment. "Non-expedited reviews are currently in a years-long backlog, so I'd take this option if I were you."

"But the Human Genetics Conference is in three weeks!"

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"Dammit!" Cosima hung up, wishing for the satisfaction of slamming down a big, heavy receiver. This was her second attempt at attending a conference in a year, and her second failure to even be able to leave the country. She needed to be out there presenting her research, let alone meeting other scientists in her field. She was only in her first year, but her lack of conference attendance was going to start looking weird soon. And they'd probably take back her travel grant.

Cosima had no idea why she had so much trouble applying for a visa - surely that old teenage shoplifting caution wouldn't still be on her record? Besides, she'd only done it in an attempt to impress Jennifer Truong, implacable teenage goddess of the purple lipstick and the torn leather jacket, and she'd been so nervous she dropped everything she'd been stealing.

Her phone rang: an unknown number.

"You'd better be about to tell me how to unravel all the mysteries of the universe, or I'm just going to hang up," Cosima told the caller.

The woman on the other end laughed, a stuttering, unhappy sound of surprise. "Hi, Cosima. I might actually be able to help you with that. My name's Beth Childs and we need to meet. We have...a lot in common."

Cosima grinned. Mysterious women hitting on her over the phone, like something out of a detective novel? Her day was definitely looking up.


End file.
